The Way I Feel
by moonstonemist28984
Summary: Just fluff. Based after Blame it on the Alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I'm not going to go on too much. Just letting you know that I haven't written anything in literally years (maybe 3?), and I'm planning on editing this at some point. This__ is my first draft. If it sucks, let me know, but please be nice. :) And if you have any ideas, let me know. I've already got the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ chapters finished, and I'm working on the 4__th__ now. Hope you all enjoy. :)_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Pencil feverishly scratching across paper to create a very crude looking heart, Kurt's eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to get it perfect. Once the shape was to his liking, he started writing in perfect script '_Blaine + Kurt_'. Before completing his little masterpiece, Kurt was interrupted by footsteps and the distant voice of an angel. Blaine called from across the room, "Kurt! Hey!" and smiled brightly. Kurt slammed his journal shut as his eyes met Blaine's, smiling in return. Blaine spoke again once he reached the plush chair Kurt had situated himself in. "Ready to head out? I wanted to grab a coffee before leaving Dalton for the weekend."

Kurt slipped the journal into his bag as he stood, "Sounds great." Blaine playfully ruffled the younger boys hair as they walked to the student parking lot, making small talk along the way. Kurt cleared his throat as he fixed his hair, "Mind if we take separate cars? There's no need to drive there and back again."

"Yeah, no problem. See you in a few, Kurt." He patted the taller boy on the back before crossing the lot to find his car. By the time he had reached his car and fished out his keys, Kurt had already pulled up behind him, honking his horn. Blaine jumped, nearly dropping his keys. Once he was in the car, he followed Kurt to their favorite coffee shop, humming along to the radio and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. They arrived at their destination shortly after and met in front of the building. Blaine held the door open for Kurt, "Do you always drive so slowly?"

Once inside, Kurt crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the older boy, "I'm sorry for going the speed limit." he said sarcastically, "Maybe you shouldn't be such a speed demon." Blaine laughed and nudged him with his elbow as they reached the line. They moved up a couple places before Kurt spoke again, "So, Blaine, have any special plans for the weekend?"

Blaine just shrugged, "Not really. Just visiting the folks." The boys moved forward a few more steps, "I haven't been home in a while, so I wanted to surprise them by stopping by." They finally reached the register, and Blaine took the liberty of ordering for the two of them, "Two medium drips, please." He smiled politely as he and Kurt moved down the counter to wait for their drinks.

"Wait, you haven't told your parents that you're coming home?" Kurt grabbed a handful of sugar packets for the two of them as their coffees arrived, "How do you know they'll even be home?" After fixing up each coffee to their liking, they moved to an empty table.

Blindly stirring at his coffee, Blaine's eyes moved to the floor, "My parents don't exactly talk to me much…And I guess I don't call them as much as I should," he laughed quietly as he took a sip of his drink, "Besides, my parents don't have a life, so I know they're home. They were always pretty lame. They never did much when I lived at home."

Kurt sipped at his coffee and crossed his legs before deciding to speak again, "Um, Blaine…?" The older boy raised his head to make eye contact, "I know it's probably not my place to ask, but…" he blushed and broke the eye contact, "You never really talk about your parents, or your home life, or anything, and I was wondering…" One more deep breath and Kurt made eye contact again, "I was just wondering about that. I mean, I've told you a lot about my family. Hell, you're the only one I've told about Karofsky. I don't want to pry, but-"  
>"It's fine, Kurt." Blaine reached over and squeezed his hand momentarily, "I just don't want to talk about it today. Maybe some other day. I'm just trying to keep my mind as clear as possible for now." He smiled sweetly, making Kurt melt. He was pretty sure that if Blaine asked him to stand right now, his legs would probably give out. Blaine drank the last of his coffee and stood to throw the cup away. "Thanks for stopping with me. Have a great weekend, okay?"<p>

"I will. You too, Blaine." Kurt smiled up at his friend. He quickly added, "Feel free to text me if you get bored," before Blaine turned to leave, giving a thumbs up behind his back as he walked out the door. Kurt sighed, running his finger around the lip of his cup, _'I probably wont hear from him at all this weekend. I don't even think he realizes how much I like him. Maybe I'm not making it obvious enough?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by his suddenly very loud phone ringing, signaling a text from Blaine. He smiled as he opened it:

_ Miss you already. :( text me when you get home_

Kurt turned to see Blaine drive past in his car. He decided not to text back, not wanting to distract his friend while he was on the road. _'Never mind. Maybe he _does_ know.'_ Smiling to himself, Kurt rose from his seat and walked out to his car. Once in the car, his phone rang again. Another text, this one from Finn.

_Hey wer u comin home this weekend?_

Kurt typed out a quick reply before starting his car:

_Yep. Leaving now. See you soon._

He received another message, but he kept the phone in his lap until he pulled into his driveway, when he realized that his was the only car there. Kurt opened the missed message:

_Ok I left the door unlocked mom and burt r gone im goin to pucks_

After grabbing his things from the back seat, Kurt waited until he had unpacked and flopped down on his bed before texting Blaine back.

_I'm home. Got lucky enough to have the house to __myself. :) At least until later on._

Before receiving any more messages, his stomach gurgled. Kurt realized that the only substance he had today was the coffee with Blaine. Not wanting to take the time to cook, Kurt searched the fridge for leftovers, and found pizza on the top shelf. He didn't receive a response to his earlier text to Blaine until after he had rewarmed and eaten the pizza.

_Cool :) sorry for taking so long to respond. You were right. Shulda told my folks I was stopping by._

Kurt sat on the couch and turned the tv on before responding.

_:P Told you they wouldn't be home._

He sat patiently, but it was almost a half an hour before he got a reply.

_No, they were home. Kinda pissed I just stopped by unannounced._

Kurt flew through another response as he stood and walked to the bathroom.

_Sorry. :( I'm going to shower while I still have privacy. Want me to text you when I'm done?_

After turning on the water in the shower and undressing, his phone rang again.

_Please :) if youre not busy. I've got nothi__ng else to do. Enjoy your shower ;)_

Kurt blushed after reading the last part of the text from his friend. _'Does he understand how dirty that sounds?'_ He shook it off and stepped under the stream of water.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_So, any good? Feel free to let__ me know. Be honest, please. Just don't be rude._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews! I want to clarify something that was brought up in a review, about Blaine's parents. I have NO idea what his parents are actually like, I just imagined that his dad was abusive(as this chapter gets into), I guess. And I when I started thinking about ideas for this story, I imagined Blaine going to Kurt for help at some point, and since I didn't know anything about his parents, I figured that was a good place to start. Thanks again for the reviews. :)_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

They didn't bother to lower their voices as the argument escalated into random shouts about things Blaine didn't want to hear. His bedroom was on the complete opposite side of the house, but he could still hear his parents clear as day. Their words were a mixture between _'Since when did he talk to us?', 'That ungrateful bastard', _and _'Couldn't he stay anywhere else?'_ Blaine laughed to himself. _'I should've assumed that nothing has changed.'_ It didn't look like they had been in his room since the last time he visited, over a year ago. _'My dirty clothes are probably still in the basement where I left them…Ew.'_ Blaine checked his phone after remembering that he had put it on silent, and noticed a missed text from Kurt.

_Hey, I'm done. :) How is everything over there?_

Blaine laid on his stomach, as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

_Yea everythings all good :)_

As soon as he hit 'send', the bedroom door flew open, and he turned around to face his very upset looking father. Before sitting up, he slipped the phone under his pillow, hoping his father didn't see. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was being lifted into the air by his shirt collar. The man breathed heavily in Blaine's face. "You should call before stopping by, boy. Make sure it's okay to be here."

Blaine kicked and tried to wiggle out of his fathers grasp, "Why wouldn't it be okay for your _son_ to visit?" He gasped for breath as he was slammed into the wall, "I never did anything to make you guys hate me so much." And it was true. Everything was fine between Blaine and his parents until the day he told them that he was gay. His parents weren't mad at him right away. They had seemed more disappointed than anything. Neither of his parents had shown any actual negativity towards him until word got around town that he was into guys, and he started getting bullied at school.

That was when his father had snapped. At first, Blaine didn't think it was him his father was mad at; maybe he had been trying to protect his son? He had even been excited when his parents said that they had enrolled him at Dalton Academy, an all-boys school with a zero-tolerance for bullying. Blaine hadn't thought that his parents were trying to get rid of him. He winced as he was thrown to the floor, "You can stay, but you're out by Monday, got it?" Blaine nodded silently, not wanted to upset his father more, as the man turned and left the room. He reached for his phone, not moving from his place on the floor, and found a response from Kurt.

_Good to hear. :) When were you planning on going back?_

Blaine frowned, upset that he had lied to Kurt, but it was for the best. He quickly responded:

_Idk my dad said out my mon so id doesn't matter. I was thinking late sat. Hbu?_

He listened as his parents got ready for bed. The house was completely silent before he received a reply.

_Not sure. Dad wants me to watch some game with him and Finn Saturday, and Carole really wants me to stay for Sunday brunch. I'm thinking early Monday? …Doing anything fun before you leave?_

Laughing quietly to himself, Blaine imagined the things he'd be doing. _'Oh, I don't know. Sitting in my room, maybe play some guitar before my parents yell at me for making too much noise. Sneaking down to the kitchen for food, because my parents wont cook enough for the three of us. Regretting my decision to visit.'_ He stopped himself before he made himself too upset, and typed out a reply.

_No. I actually think I might head home in the morning._

Blaine barely had time to lay on his stomach on the bed before his phone buzzed.

_I'm assuming it's not okay to call you and talk. Why don't you head my way tomorrow? I'm sure I can convince dad to let you stay until Monday :)_

Shaking his head, Blaine thought for a few minutes before he responded. Would his dad remember that he was the boy who crashed there after that party at Rachels?

_You sure? Sounds awesome. :) Im going to bed, phones going off. Night._

Blaine popped the battery out of his phone and hid it at the bottom of his bag, then put the phone in his pants pocket, before slipping them off and tossing them on the floor. He had always worried that his parents would go through his phone, so he liked to make it as difficult as possible for them, if they ever decided to snoop. Blaine slipped off his shirt, then crawled into bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep well that night-it had always been hard for him to sleep at home. A bad vibe, or something-but at least he could dream about his now-exciting weekend ahead of him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I'm trying to type these out as soon as I write them, but I'm kind of busy with school right now. So, I'll try and post as soon as possible. :) Hope you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel like this chapter was kind of slow, but that's okay. I didn't want to make it too long. Enjoy. :)_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Morning couldn't have taken longer to arrive in Kurts eyes. He hadn't slept at all due to the fact that Blaine was supposed to stay for the rest of the weekend. The discussion with his father about the subject had gone surprisingly well, taking into consideration the only other time Blaine(or anyone, for that matter) had spent the night, it had been because Blaine was drunk. The conversation had consisted of a simple "Keep it PG-13, kid" from his dad. He had received a text early this morning from Blaine, around 9 am.

_ I'm leaving now. Too early?_

This text was what had woken Kurt up, and he responded as quickly as possible, trying to make it seem like he was already up and about:

_No problem. I'll make sure breakfast is ready for you. :) See you soon._

Kurt had found Carole in the kitchen, putting away groceries from her weekly Saturday morning shopping trip. "Hey Carole? Are you okay making breakfast alone today? I want to jump in the shower before Blaine gets here." She agreed and Kurt went back upstairs to shower. He wanted to get done quick enough so that he would be ready by the time Blaine arrived, but he also wanted to look his best, which meant he couldn't rush his morning routine. Once he was out of the shower and done with his moisturizing routine, Kurt dug through his closet for a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a plain purple v-neck t-shirt. He decided to keep his hair natural as well, not wanting to seem too high maintenance for his friend/crush/whatever he was.

This decision seemed to be the best, for as Kurt descended the stairs, he found Blaine sitting on the couch next to a recently awoken Finn. Blaines hair was left un-gelled, his curls framing his unshaven face, and he wore a faded black Beatles t-shirt with plain, worn-out blue jeans. As soon as Kurt was noticed, Blaine turned and smiled at his friend. "Breakfast is almost ready, boys!" Carole called from the kitchen. Kurt smiled at Blaine and Finn on the couch, then his father sitting across the room and wished everyone a good morning before going to help Carole in the kitchen. She smiled as he grabbed silverware for everyone. "Your friend's cute. Blaine, was it?"

Blushing, Kurt went to grab plates from the cupboard, "Yeah, Blaine. And _please_ don't stress too much on his cuteness. Currently sitting at the 'just friends' stage." Carole patted him on the shoulder with a comforting "He'll come around eventually" before putting the food on the table. Soon, the boys filed in from the living room and sat around the table. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine, "I wasn't sure what kind of breakfast food you liked, so I asked Carole to make a little of everything." He chuckled as his dad and step-brother dug into the mass of food, "And they'll eat anything, so hopefully there's something here you like."

"You've never seen me eat, dude," Blaine laughed as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate, "My stomach's a bottomless pit. Finn, can you pass the pancakes? Oh, and the bacon too, please." Small talk was made all throughout breakfast, Blaine jumping back and forth between talking about the upcoming football game with Finn and Burt, and talking about things he needed to buy during his next shopping trip with Kurt and Carole. "Kurt, I saw this vest online-"

"Dude, don't even talk about vests," Finn cut in, "It reminds me of Mr. Schue." He went to grab for the last sausage link at the same time as Blaine, and they had a mini fork battle over it. Carole and Kurt both laughed as Burt swiped the meat from the plate. Finn stuck his lower lip out in defeat, "Hey, I was fighting for that, fare and square." He laughed as Blaine did this weird wrist flicking thing that reminded him of a movie he saw once with Rachel. "Dude, are you a fan of that one lame wizard movie series? Hairy Pocket, or something?"

Kurt made an 'oh no you didn't' look as Blaine's face hardened. "Hairy Pocket? Are you _kidding_ me? It's Harry Potter, dude, and the books are _so_ much better than the movies." Finn just looked at him weird, and Kurt giggled. Blaine turned, "Kurt, speaking of Harry Potter, that vest I was trying to tell you about. It's a Gryffindor vest. Just like the ones in the movie. I even found a matching scarf."

"Oooh, we'll have to go shopping soon! I definitely need to see that." Kurt clapped his hands together in joy. Finn continued to look at them strangely as they discussed their favorite parts of the book series. Kurt noticed Carole starting to clean things up, and realized that both Finn and his father had migrated back to the living room. He stood and started to help with clean up, when he was shoved towards the living room.

"Kurt Hummel, don't be rude. Attend to your guest! I'll take care of clean up today, honey." She smiled at him and pushed again, lightly, this time. "Go! Shoo!" Kurt smiled as he walked towards the still seated Blaine, hearing Carole sing quietly to herself. "Oh, Blaine, is there anything you _wouldn't_ eat for lunch? Just making sure I make something everyone will eat."

Blaine stood and scratched his head, thinking to himself, "Uh...Nope. Don't think there is," he smiled at her, "Thank you for the consideration, though." He turned and followed Kurt into the living room, taking his previous seat next to Finn. Kurt sat on the other side of him. He leaned over to whisper, "Kurt, you have _the_ greatest family. Seriously. Everyone here is so awesome."

Kurt smiled and looked from his step-brother to his father, and to Carole, all who seemed to have heard Blaines comment. "Yeah, they're great. More than I could ever ask for."

Burt cleared his throat, "Hey Kurt, Blaine, you guys think you'll be joining us for the Packers game?" Blaine nodded his head excitedly. Kurt shrugged and sighed, mumbling 'I guess so' under his breath. Burt stood from his chair and walked towards the kitchen, "Well, lets see if I can convince Carole to order us some pizza for lunch."

Eventually everyone was seated around the television. Burt had switched seats with Kurt so he could have a better view of the game. Carole sat in her chair, trying her hand at crocheting, and Kurt sat comfortably in his fathers chair, mind buried deep in a book. The men on the couch cheered and booed at the appropriate times, all fans of the Packers. Every once in a while, Blaine would ask Kurt about his book. He would respond, then ask "Are we winning?" The pizza had arrived and been eaten quickly, one box split between Kurt and his parents, the other box between Blaine and Finn, and they somehow managed to split a plate of nachos immediately after. The game turned out to be a major victory for the Packers, and was the main topic during dinner.

"Dude, it was so cool when Rodgers made that final touchdown." Finn shoveled food into his mouth, "Epic win." Carole slapped his arm and scolded him for talking with food in his mouth. He swallowed, "Sorry Mom. Hey Blaine, I didn't know you were into football. Favorite team?"

Blaine shrugged, "Don't really have one. I know a lot about the Packers because my room mate is obsessed with them. I'm really more of a soccer person, though. And I don't even know much about professional teams. I just like to play around with my friends." Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt, "This kid here, though. He's a _boss_ when he's on the field."

Blushing, Kurt played around with his food. "I'm not _that_ good. I'm just fast." He mad eye contact with Finn, "And I'm pretty good at kicking, I guess? Right, Finn?" Blaine gave him an odd look. "Oh, I didn't tell you? Finn got me on the football team last year. I was the kicker. The coach was pretty impressed." He shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"Yeah, dude, he was the reason we won that one game." Finn took a drink out of his glass before continuing, "You've gotta have impressive lower body strength to pull off that stuff." He fist bumped Kurt from across the table.

Kurt wiped his mouth with the napkin placed on his knee. "I dance, remember? A lot of that is all lower body." The conversation continued well after everyone was done eating, everyone talking about their athletic feats. Around 9:30pm, Burt and Carole headed off to bed, and Finn promised he'd play Call of Duty online with Puck.

Blaine stood from his chair and stretched, "Hey Kurt, want to go shopping tomorrow? I can show you that vest, and there's no point in making an extra trip later on. I found it at a store in the mall near here, anyways."

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled, "Are you an early riser? We can go first thing in the morning?" Blaine shrugged and muttered something like 'doesn't matter to me', probably not fond of waking up early on a Sunday. Kurt led the way to his room upstairs, "Well, I think as long as we're back here for brunch, Carole will be okay. I'll set my alarm for 9am." They stood at the foot of Kurts bed when he blushed, "Um...I didn't think about sleeping arrangements..." When he looked to Blaine, he noticed a little bit of a blush on the shorter boys cheeks. "Well, it's a queen size...Do you...Mind sharing? I'm sure I could figure something out if-"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Blaine smiled, "We've shared a bed before, Kurt. You know I'm okay with it." They agreed to share the bed, ad Blaine pulled some shorts out of his bag while Kurt set his alarm. "I'm gonna go change."

Kurt changed into a pair of light blue silk pajamas before grabbing his bag off his desk. He walked out to the hallway and waited patiently for Blaine to finish changing. Brushing off some probably imaginary lint, Kurt looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. He blushed, noticed that Blaine was only wearing a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, the elastic of his underwear sticking out of the top. _'I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs?'_ His blush darkened and spread down his neck as he shook off the thought. "S-sorry, need to do my nightly moisturizing routine..."

_'Huh, I never noticed how cute Kurt is when he blushes.' _Blaine fiddled with the drawstring on his shorts, "No problem. I'm just gonna go lay down..." The boys shoulders brushed against each other as they passed, making Blaine shiver at the feel of the soft silk against his body. Before crawling into Kurts bed, he looked at the problem forming between his legs. _'Damn...This is just going to make things akward...' _Blaine rolled onto his side, back towards where Kurt would be sleeping. He closed his eyes, but know sleep wasn't happening any time soon.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_And I realized some of my...thoughts...about later chapters. I'm keeping the story rated T, but I'm going to post some chapters separately, rated M for obvious reasons...Just a heads up._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the positive reviews. :) That makes me really happy, and now I feel like I can't write fast enough. I'm that much more eager to write now. :)_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Blaine stood awkwardly between Kurt and Finn, unsure of what to say. The step-brothers glared at each other over his head. _'Am I really that much shorter than Kurt?' _He looked down to Kurts feet. _'Oh. He's wearing boots. Makes sense.'_

"Did you have to tag along, Finn?" Kurt crossed his arms and wore his best bitch face, "You even admitted that you weren't buying anything. We came here to shop, you know that, right?" Finn shot back with a mumbled, 'I don't know. Burt said somethin about supervision before throwing me twenty bucks and car keys'. Kurts eyes widened, "Wait, you got twenty bucks out of this? And why would I need supervision? We're in a freaking mall!"

Before things got too heated, Blaine slipped away from the duo, completely unnoticed. _'Good thing they decided to start arguing in the middle of the food court.'_ He walked up to a short line leading to a burger joint, and decided to order a double bacon cheese burger for Finn. After playing for the food, he rushed over to a coffee stand and ordered two drinks; a regular coffee for himself, and something that sounded really sweet and chocolatey for Kurt. He walked back to the step-brothers to find that they had stopped arguing, and were now sitting patiently at a table. Blaine set the goods on the table before taking a seat next to Kurt, "Here, I got you guys stuff."

"Woah, dude, thanks!" Finn pulled his burger out of the wrapper and took a huge bite, "I wath wonderin whur you wenth," he said, his mouth full of food. Kurt slapped him on the arm for talking with food in his mouth, before thanking Blaine for the coffee. Finn had finished the burger before either Blaine or Kurt had even touched their coffees. "So...Shopping..." he looked from Kurt to Blaine, then back to Kurt, "How long is this gonna take?"

Kurt signed, "Well, I _could_ shop for _hours_..." He chuckled when both Blaine and Finn made horrible faces, "but...I only saved up a hundred bucks, so we'll stop at the one store Blaine wanted to visit, and one, _maybe_ two stores for me. But two would be pushing it a little..." Finns face had gone blank when Kurt had mentioned having so much money, so he decided to elaborate, "Hey, I work with my dad in the garage, and I save my money. Unlike _some_ people, Finn." Now Blaines face was blank, trying to imagine Kurt working on cars. (.com/art/GreaseMonkey-Kurt-206410305?q=gallery%3ALanna367&qo=0 I had to mention _something_ about Kurt in the garage after seeing this.) Kurt sighed and stood from his seat, grabbing his drink, "Come on Blaine, lets get this over with before Finn complains."

The Gryffindor vest that Blaine had wanted was located at Hot Topic, which was right next to the food court. Blaine immediately went to search for his vest, while Kurt casually strolled over to the skinny jeans, just to the left of the entrance. Finn stood in the doorway, eyes wide, and nearly shaking. _'Note to self: _Never_ let yourself get dragged in here again.'_ Kurt looked at him and laughed, and pointed to a rack next to the skinny jeans; a huge display of band t-shirts. _'Okay, maybe it's not _that_ bad...'_

Kurt had decided to spend his money on jeans and a few shirts while they were at Hot Topic, which dramatically cut the shopping time. Blaine hugged his bag to his chest as they walked out the door. Kurt noticed that he was practically glowing. Blaine smiled brightly, "I'm so happy now."

"I can't wait to see it on you, "Kurt smiled at his friend, watching as he tried to cover a blush by turning the other way. He giggled, "I think Finn's just happy that we finished so quickly. And I'm _very_ satisfied; I've never purchased anything from there before." He smiled to himself as they walked out to his car. Once everyone was in, Kurt started the car, "Anything else you guys want to do before brunch?"

Pulling the seat belt over his lap, Finn shifted in his seat, too talk for the back seat. "I told Puck I'd play Call of Duty with him, so I vote go home." Kurt frowned a little bit, but Blaine smiled, mildly interested, "You guys can play too. I have two controllers and I can ask Puck to bring both of his. We could always use more players.

"I _love_ Call of Duty! I used to play it with Wes and David," Blaine smiled, remember good times, "But it's been a while; don't blame me if I suck." Kurt frowned again. They had been spending an awful lot of their free time together. Was he the reason Blaine didn't play anymore? Had he been too clingy and needy? Blaine turned to Kurt, "Have you ever played?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I've never been too into video games. The only system I owned before Finn moved in was a Game Boy Color my dad bought me when I was little." This got the other boys started on a fifteen minute discussion about their favorite Game Boy Color games. Kurt interjected every couple of minutes, whenever they would bring up Pokemon(the only game Kurt ever actually played and enjoyed).

Once home, Finn went straight to calling Puck, inviting him over, Kurt and Blaine rushing inside to show Carole what they had bought. Kurt changed into his new jeans and one of his new shirts, and walked out into the living room as if he were a model on a runway. His father laughed and clapped enthusiastically, playing along, and Carole complimented him on the choice of colors. Before she could say anything else, she burst out laughing as Blaine walked in to the room in a similar fashion to Kurt, now wearing his new vest. Puck walked in through the front door and wolf-whistled, "Hey boys, lookin' good!" He winked at Blaine, making him blush. "Mornin' Burt, Carole. Finn downstairs?"

Carole stood from her chair, "Yeah, can you call him up for me? Brunch is ready." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, getting the food out of the oven. This time, both Kurt and Blaine moved to the kitchen and set the table before Carole could refuse the help. Soon, everyone had piled in, ready to eat. Conversation consisted of mainly Puck and Finn telling stories about the New Directions since Kurt left, and Kurt and Blaine telling stories about the Warblers. Blaine was starting to catch on to the names of Kurts friends, and was understanding why Kurt missed them so much. At least he was fitting in well at Dalton. Once everyone was done eating, Carole stood and started clearing away plates, "Okay boys, go play your silly games. Burt and I will take care of this." Finn and Puck raced downstairs, Kurt and Blaine following not far behind.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I had more written, but then decided to stop here. I decided to split it into two chapters, so that it wouldn't be too long. Hope you liked it. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait! :( I've had class, so I've had time to write, but I haven't been near a computer. :/ This chapter turned out to be kind of emotional. Hope you like it. :)_

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

They had been at it for three hours now. Carole had brought down a couple of pizzas a half an hour ago, but no one had moved from their spots in front of the tv. Kurt had surprised himself; not only did he enjoy playing Call of Duty, he was actually pretty good at it. Not nearly as good as Puck, Finn or Blaine, but he had out-ranked a couple of kids that they were playing against online. The boys seemed to be shocked as well, because they whooped and hollered every time he got a kill, congratulating him. They'd pat him on the back, Finn freaked and hugged him when he got his first head shot, and occasionally got his hair ruffled, but he didn't care. Kurt had made a quick decision while playing: No more buying clothes until he had enough money to purchase an Xbox. And a couple of games.

Kurts phone started ringing, a call from Mercedes, so everyone took a break and dug into the now cold pizza. Kurt brought the phone to his ear, mouth full of food, "Hey 'Cedes, what's up? – Sorry, I was hanging out with Finn, Puck and Blaine. – Yes, _that_ Blaine. –" The curly haired boy looked up at the mention of his name, Puck chuckling at him, "No, we were playing video games. – Uh, I think it's called Call of Duty?" A nod from Finn. "Yeah, that's it. – No, I'm actually enjoying myself! – Yeah, Blaine, Finn and I went shopping today.-" Puck started laughing at Finn, which earned him a punch in the shoulder, "No, Finn didn't actually buy anything. – Oh, you'll need to see what I bought! – Yeah, I'll send pics later. – Okay, love you too. Bye, 'Cedes."

"So, how's the girlfriend?" Finn asked as he grabbed his sixth slice of pizza, "She mad you didn't see her at all this weekend?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, and I had promised her I'd call as soon as I got home. Oops." He shrugged, "She'll just have to wait until next weekend. Besides, I'm really enjoying myself." He smiled at the boys pigging out in front of him. He thought back to how much he had laughed while shooting virtual people, about how his face hurt from smiling so much. The shopping with Blaine could have been a little more peaceful if they had gone alone, but Finn made the trip really entertaining.

Finn walked over to Kurt and slung an arm around his shoulders, "We need to do this more often, dude. If I woulda known you played so well, I woulda hung out with you before me and mom moved in." He ruffled Kurts hair and again, he didn't complain at all. He just smiled and leaned into his step-brother, almost crying at the statement.

Puck walked up to the boys and squeezed Kurts shoulder, "Hey man, you okay?" Blaine looked at his friend and gave a soft, reassuring smile. Puck sighed and grabbed Kurts other shoulder to turn him, pulling the boy away from Finn. "Finn's right. About hanging out with you. And I don't mean to sound soft, but looking back, I'm really starting to feel like shit. I picked on you cause you were an easy target; I just figured that cause you were all into fashion and shit, that you wouldn't be cool. Sorry, dude." Puck gave him a quick hug before digging back into the pizza box.

"Blaine, dude, you need to convince Kurt to come home more often, and you need to come with, "Finn smiled around a piece of pizza, "The four of us should hang like, every weekend. It'll be awesome." After a few minutes of silence, Puck and Finn headed back to the Xbox, but Kurt sat down on the edge of Finns bed.

The bed shifted as Blaine took a seat next to him and bumped shoulders purposefully, "Hey." Kurt smiled, but stayed silent. He sighed as he looked on to Puck and Finn messing around a few feet away. Blaine placed a hand on Kurts knee, squeezing lightly. He left it there as he talked, "They love you, you know. It's obvious that Finn is playing the 'big brother' role well, and Puck seems to be very protective of you, too." Kurt smiled and nodded, now crying lightly, "Maybe we should invite them up to Dalton for a weekend. I know a lot of guys up there have Xboxs; we could have a huge tournament or something."

By this time, Puck and Finn had stopped playing their game, just listening to the boys' conversation, not hiding the fact that they were eavesdropping. Kurt ignored them, "I'm lucky to have them. Not just them, but all of my friends. I know that Finn and Puck used to pick on me-I mean, hey, only out kid in the school. I understand-which is why I forgave them so easily. And everyone else from Glee club accepted me so quickly. Hell, Sam almost risked _everything_ by almost singing a duet with me, even after he realized I was gay." Kurt subconsciously put his hand on top of Blaine's, "And my friends at Dalton have been great too. Even though most of them have no idea what happened back at Mckinley, they've all been a huge help. And I'm lucky to be able to call so many people my friends…"

Blaine pulled out his phone and directed his attention to Finn and Puck, "So it's settled then; two weekends from now, you two can come up to Dalton? I'm notifying Wes now; he can contact whoever he wants about this." The boys looked at each other worriedly and Blaine laughed, Kurt chuckling next to him, "Don't worry, boys. It may be an all-boys school, but that doesn't mean everyone's gay. It's actually surprising how few gay guys there are at Dalton."

"Good." Everyone looked at Puck, shocked. He smiled, attempting to turn his fear into a joke, "I mean, it's hard enough having so many girls after me. I don't know what I'd do if suddenly a bunch of guys started falling for me, too. You know I'm irresistible." He winked in Kurts direction, making him blush.

Crossing his arms, Blaine faked is unamusement, "Hey, only I'm allowed to do that," referring to Kurts blush. They all laughed, Finn a little more uneasily than the others. He thought to himself, _'Kurt said they weren't dating…But if this kid likes him, what's holding them back?'_ He decided to ignore it as all four boys settled in around the tv once more, and got back to their gaming.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

I'm a couple paragraphs into Chapter Six now, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone suggested that Kurt and Blaine get together soon. :) Unfortunately, it can't be that easy. I go on a lot about Blaine in the chapter, because he seems to be the only one not totally clued in to the fact that he and Kurt and meant to be together. I promise they'll get together soon! Oh, and a note, I mention Kurts' roommate in this chapter…I don't know anything about if he has a roommate, who he is, or if Kurt even boards at Dalton. I just made it up for the sake of the story. Sorry if it's not accurate._

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The boys decided to drive back to Dalton together, leaving Kurt's car at home. After deciding that Kurt had the better music library, they plugged in his iPod and spent a majority of the ride singing along to mostly Katy Perry songs. When they were about ten minutes away from the school, Blaine reached to turn the music down at the same time as Kurt reached to turn on the fan. Both boys blushed as their hands brushed against each other, and immediately retracted their hands. Kurt had shivered as a chill ran down his spine. Blaine did the same, and cleared his throat, "So, I guess I'm coming back with you this weekend when you visit Mercedes?"

"Yeah, I'll text her during lunch and make sure she's okay with it, but there's no reason for her to say now. She really seemed to like you the last time we were all together." They said their goodbyes as they parted says, heading to their respective rooms.

While walking silently to his room, Blaine ran into Wes, who immediately turned around and walked next to him. Blaine had tried asking how his weekend went, but he only received a shrug, so they continued to walk in silence. Sighing, Blaine opened the door to his room, _'He's going to bring it up again, I know it. When Kurt first transferred, I couldn't get Wes and David off my ass for days, constantly pushing me, questioning me, trying to get me and Kurt together. This is _not_ happening now.'_

"So…Blaine…" Wes casually strolled over to Blaine's bed and sat down on the corner, "You were with Kurt all weekend?" He had a bit of a knowing smile on his face. _'Shit. It _is_ happening.'_ Wes looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "I thought you had gone home for the weekend?" Blaine only sighed and ran a hand through is ungelled hair, not making any eye contact. Wes sat patiently, hands folded in his lap, awaiting a response. He wasn't expecting Blaine to sit next to him, shoulders slumped forward, as he placed his head in his hands. "Blaine…Everything okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath before speaking, "I guess it's all just starting to sink in…Things at home, I mean…" Wes placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. He had been one of the few people that Blaine had told about his parents. "I had already been texting Kurt, and when he found out that I was coming back early, he invited me to stay with him. I spent the weekend eating meals with his family, talking about sports with his step-brother, and we even convinced Kurt to play Call of Duty," he laughed lightly, "I was just so excited to hang out with Kurt, and his family was so nice…I had forgotten about going home, as if it hadn't even happened."

"It sounds like your weekend went well then, considering-" Wes stopped himself. He started rubbing small circles between Blaine's shoulder blades. When he flinched, Wes dropped his hand, "It's a good thing Kurt likes you so much; he pretty much saved your entire weekend." He noticed Blaine stiffen, knowing what he meant, "You know he likes you, Blaine. But I'm not going to push the fact that I think you should just go for it and ask him out. I'm just saying that he cares about you, and you shouldn't take that for granted." Wes stood, walking towards the door. He stopped, but kept his back to Blaine, "Maybe you should tell Kurt what happened. I'm sure he'd like to be involved, just as you were involved with solving his problem." He left it at that, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Laying flat on his back, Blaine focused his eyes on the ceiling, "What am I supposed to say to him? 'Hey Kurt, just thought you'd like to know that I have an abusive father'. It's not like I have proof." He stopped and thought about his back, _'I wonder if it bruised?'_ He shot up, sitting straight, with an idea in his head. _'Maybe Wes is right. But I don't have to _say_ anything…Maybe just ask Kurt to look at my back, tell me how bad it is, since I can't see it myself. Maybe he'll just get it, and I wont have to talk about it-'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing, signaling a text from Kurt.

_I left my iPod in your car :(_

'_Perfect timing.'_ He thought before replying and running out to his car.

_I'll bring it to you. Is your roommate there?_

Blaine was already on his way to Kurts room, iPod in hand, before receive a response.

_No, he's in the library. Why?_

He didn't bother responding, since he was already right in front of Kurts room. He knocked on the door lightly.

Kurt leaped off his bed, launching himself towards the door. He swung the door open wide, a look of concern on his face, "Blaine! Is everything okay? You didn't respond to my text, and-"

"Here's your iPod." Blaine handed it over before stepping inside and closing the door. He leaned up against it and sighed, "Actually, I need you to do me a _really_ big favor…" Kurt replied with a hushed 'Anything', so Blaine led him over to his bed and sat him down. "I'm gonna sit on the ground in front of you, and I need you to, uh, look at my back…"

Confused, Kurt sat there as Blaine sat cross legged with his back to him. "Um, okay? What's wrong with it-oh my _god_ Blaine!" he exclaimed as Blaine slid his shirt off, "What the hell happened to you?" He ran his fingers lightly over the large bruise on the shorter boys back, making him shiver. Blaine looked down at his chest and noticed two fist-sized bruises, definitely from when his father shoved him into the wall. _'Huh, I'm surprised these weren't noticeable the other night.'_ He picked at one and winced, causing Kurt to freeze, "Sorry! Was I touching it too hard? I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Blaine turned around to face Kurt, but kept his head low. The taller boy gasped when he noticed the bruises on his chest. "Kurt, I…I didn't want to say anything before…" Nothing was said, but Kurt slipped down into Blaines lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine could feel him shaking, probably trying not to cry. He pulled the slender boy tighter to his chest, ignoring the sting from the bruises.

Suddenly, Kurt sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Blaine…I never thought…" a few sniffles, as he buried his face into Blaine's curls, "I never even considered that you were in a situation like this-" He sobbed a couple of times and caught his breath before leaning back to make eye contact. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe try and convince Collin to stay in my room tonight? I…I don't exactly want to talk about it with him around…and, I don't know…Maybe I could stay here? Just for tonight?" A few tears fell down his cheeks before he could stop them, "I'm sorry, I can just go-"

"No, no, it's okay, you should stay." Kurt wiped the tears off of Blaines face with his thumbs, "I'll go find Collin now, and talk to him, and I'll grab some ice while I'm out, okay?" He stood up, pulling Blaine with him, and dragged him over to the dresser, "Top drawer is shirts, middle is pants, and bottom is socks and underwear. Change into whatever you'd like; they may be a _little _tight, but I think it'll be alright." Kurt hugged him lightly before turning to leave, "Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

Blaine only nodded as he watched Kurts eyes tear up again before rushing out of the room. Once the door was closed, Blaine turned to the dresser. He skipped the top drawer and pulled out the biggest looking shorts he could find. He paused before opening the bottom drawer, _'Is this weird? Guys don't normally wear other guys' underwear…I guess it'd be better than going commando in his shorts…'_ He pulled out the first pair his eyes came across; regular briefs, a light blue color. He blushed as three thoughts simultaneously ran through his head. _'He must really like light blue', 'I wonder what these look like on him…' _and _'There's _no_ way these'll fit.' _He took one last look at them before putting them away, "Okay, _definitely _creepy." After changing into the shorts, he laid down on Kurts bed, snuggling into the pillows, waiting silently for Kurt to come back.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I just realized that this is the second time I've mentioned their underwear. I think I'm subconsciously setting them up for something steamy. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Makes me really happy. Enjoy. :)_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"So, are you two like, going out now?" Mercedes picked at her food as her and Kurt waited for Blaine to come back with their drinks. "I mean, he's always been willing to spend his money on you, but it just seems different today. He looks at you differently, too."

Kurt sighed, "No, 'Cedes. We're not dating." He looked up to notice that Blaine still hadn't reached the register, "To be honest, I thought he was going to ask me out earlier this week. But he's...He's had a bit of trouble at home, and he needed someone to spill to. I'm not gonna lie; I hope we start dating. But right now, I don't want him to have to deal with anything more than he already has to." Blaine had paid for the three coffees, and was on his way back to the table. Kurt lowered his voice, "We were close before, but I think, if possible, we're closer now. He _trusts_ me. I'll use that to my advantage once he's got things at home figured out."

"Here you go Mercedes, Kurt." Blaine smiled as he sat down, "So, what next?" Mercedes and Kurt had visited almost every store in the mall, so the three of them had decided to grab lunch in the food court before doing anything else. "Maybe we could rend some movies and head back to Kurts place?

Mercedes smiled as she sipped at her coffee, "Great idea, boy. Kurt, any way you could convince your parents to let us use the living room? 50 inch flat screen tv, baby." Everyone laughed, "I'm sure all you'd have to do is give your dad some major puppy dog eyes and he'd find something for him and Carole to do."

Kurt played with the lid to his coffee, chuckling. "Girl, I've gotten a hundred bucks out of him by pulling that." He pushed his empty plate aside and rested his elbows on the table, "Maybe I can even convince him to let you sleep over, too. I already got the okay for Blaine to stay again."

"Oh, oh, lemme call him! He can't say no to me!" Kurt handed over his phone as they all stood. Blaine grabbed everyones trash and threw it away while they walked out to Kurts car. "Drive past my house before the movie store; I'll grab pajamas and stuff. Ooh, maybe my mom bought more of that caramel popcorn!" Mercedes slid into the back seat before Blaine could object, so he climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey, Mr. Hummel...This is Mercedes. I was wondering..."

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurts ear as he started the car, "She rank high in your house?" They both listened as Mercedes laughed and joked with Kurts dad. "Looks like I have some competition." He winked and leaned back into his own seat, buckling up.

Kurt blushed as he pulled out of the mall parking lot. "Yeah, my dad loved her the instant I brought her over the first time. She's like a sister to me, and I know he thinks of her like a daughter." He thought back to when he and Mercedes would have a 'girls night in', just watching movies, reading magazines, talking about boys. Kurt chuckled, now trying to imagine what that would be like after adding Blaine to the mix. The movies were still happening, maybe the magazines, but they'd probably be replaced with music. Talking about boys would only be possible if the only boy in his mind wouldn't be present. Maybe they'd talk about hot celebrities instead.

They pulled into Mercedes' driveway, and she gave Kurt his phone before running into the house. Blaine laughed quite loudly, and he blushed as he stopped himself. Kurt gave him an odd look. "Sorry, I've never been to a sleepover; I've only crashed in peoples rooms at school if it got too late...I was just imagining what I'll be doing tonight. Besides the movies, I'm having a hard time thinking of things..."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Anderson." Kurt smiled at him, "Having you there will be...interesting." He elaborated once he noticed the almost hurt look on Blaines face, "You're not as feminine as me or 'Cedes, so manicures are probably out of the question, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Just then, Mercedes climbed back into the car, so they drove to the video store, where they rented a few romantic comedies, and a horror film suggest by Mercedes. Once at Kurts house, he noticed that his parents had gone out. "Well guys; looks like we have the place to ourselves for a while."

After watching a couple of the romantic comedies, Burt and Carole had come home, Finn trailing behind. The adults had gone to bed, and the kids decided to let Finn join in on the sleepover to make things less awkward. Mercedes had decided that since Blaine and Finn could occupy themselves with Halo, they could give themselves manicures like they normally did during sleepovers. After Kurt found his kit in the bathroom, him and Mercedes sat facing each other. "Kurt, let me do yours first; you _really_ need it, boy." Kurt frowned as he looked down at his hands, but instantly agreed. Blaine curiously looked up from the game, watching Mercedes work on Kurts hands. She glanced over at him, "Boy, what're you staring at?"

Blushing, Blaine looked at his hands, "I let my sister paint my nails once. She painted them bright purple." Finn chuckled, imagining his step-brothers friend with purple nails. Blaine glared at him before continuing, "But you don't need nail polish for a manicure, right?"

"Correct. Manicures just clean up your nails; gets rid of nasty hang nails and snags," Kurt smiled at Blaine and jumped when Mercedes pushed at his cuticle too hard, "The only polish I've ever used is the clear kind that strengthens your nails." Finn had paused the game and turned around to join Blaine, watching Mercedes and Kurt. "Did either of you guys want one? I promise, no one will notice."

Blaine shrugged and agreed, but Finn looked at his hands. The other day at football practice, one of his cuticles and ripped and had gotten really bloody. He pulled off the band aid and held his hand out to Kurt, "Could you fix this? It kinda hurts..."

Kurt looked at Finns hands closely and scrunched his nose, "It'll be difficult, but yes, we can fix that. It's _very_ obvious you've never thought to take care of your hands." Everyone chuckled, but Finn frowned, not liking being picked on. Once Mercedes had finished Kurts manicure, she moved to Blaine, and Kurt got to work on Finns hands. Burt had walked out during this to grab a bottled water and chuckled, watching Finn and Blaine get manicures for a few moments before secretly taking a picture with his phone to show Carole. Mercedes was the only one who noticed, and smiled brightly for the camera.

Once everyone had gotten a manicure and Kurt had painted Mercedes fingers a nice light blue, Finn popped in the horror movie that Mercedes had picked out. The four of them settled on the couch, Mercedes and Finn on the outsides, Kurt and Blaine in the middle. Before anything eventful had even happened, Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned on Mercedes. She gave him a look and pushed him towards Blaine, which pushed him into Finn who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked over the boys' heads and caught Mercedes looking at him. She gestured towards Blaine and Kurt, winking. He looked at her strangely, confused. He turned his attention back to the movie, ignoring Mercedes when she coughed, trying to get his attention.

As soon as scary things started happening in the movie, Kurt squeaked and buried his face in his knees, which were now somehow pulled tighter to his chest. Blaine casually put his arms on the back of the couch; one behind Finn and one behind Kurt. Finn hadn't cared because the boys arm never touched him, but he noticed when Blaines fingers accidentally brushed against Mercedes' shoulder. She pulled his arm so that it wrapped around Kurts shoulders. Finn blushed as he realized why Mercedes had winked earlier. _'Oh, she's trying to hook them up...'_ The movie was now close to ending, and he noticed Blaine starting to doze off, his head bobbing forward before snapping back up. Finn gently poked his head, pushing it so that it rested on top of Kurts, which was now on Blaine's shoulder, already asleep. He looked at Mercedes to find her asleep, also. Finn was about to get up but stopped himself, _'Oh, what the hell. I'm comfortable.'_ He leaned his head back on the couch, noticing that Blaine had moved his arm to rest on Kurts knee, and drifted off to sleep.

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_That was a little longer than I thought. Oh well. Hope it was good. Next chapter should be up soon, I promise!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's taken so long! I'm getting ready for finals, and it's getting really stressful. But here you go! Hope you enjoy!_

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

A soft knock at the door is what shook Kurt out of sleep. He jumped when another knock was heard. Looking at his alarm clock, he realized that he had slept in; Finn and Puck were supposed to be there soon. Kurt ran to the door and opened it quickly, smiling at his- "Blaine?"

Smiling, Blaine lifted his arms, displaying a couple of shopping bags, "I brought snacks." He pushed past a still half-asleep Kurt and put the bags on his desk. "I tried calling you, but I suppose you were sleeping. Have a good night?" Kurt only nodded, and went to lay back down. Blaine chuckled, "I'll wake you up when Finn gets here, okay? Just go back to sleep..." Once Kurt had laid down, Blaine pulled the blanket over his shoulders and brushed the hair out of his face. Kurt smiled, and nuzzled his face into the pillow. A few minutes passed before Kurts breathing slowed, and Blaine smiled down at him. _'Adorable.'_

He stood and went to put away his snacks, putting the drinks in the fridge and left everything else on Kurts desk. He had asked his roommate to take Kurts in while they played Call of Duty, and had given them Finns gamer tag, just in case they wanted to join in. He already knew that Wes, David and Jeff were in, and probably Nick, too. Suddenly, someone started pounding on the door, and he rushed to open it before it woke Kurt up. He was face to face with Puck, "Shhh! Kurt's still sleeping!" He said in a hushed whisper, "I'll wake him up soon; he was _really_ tired when I got here."

Finn nodded, and walked inside to sit at Kurts desk but Puck completely ignored them, running and jumping on Kurts bed, "Mornin', buddy!" Kurt opened his eyes slowly and glared at him. Puck just continued to smile brightly. He threw the blanket off of himself and stood. Finn nearly shrieked and turned around, while Puck wolf-whistled, "Nice undies, Kurt." Blaine looked up at the word and instantly his his face. 'Definitely _shouldn't have looked up...Weren't those the ones I almost wore...?'_

Kurt looked down at himself before blushing. Didn't he sleep in his usual silk pajamas last night? As he walked into the bathroom, he thought back, trying to remember. Oh yeah, it got too hot last night. His blush deepened as he looked at himself in the mirror. _'Did I answer the door like this? Oh my Gaga, did Blaine see me like this?'_ He quickly went to the bathroom and then jumped in the shower, and finally rushed through his moisturizing routine. He walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, making Finn and Blaine blush and turn away again. He put his hands on his hips, "Hey, at least it covered more than my underwear." Finn turned back to the tv, realizing that Kurt was right, but Blaine still had his back turned to them, trying to compose himself. Puck laughed quietly, watching Blaine mentally freak out. _'Holy undapper thoughts...No...Stop thinking those sort of things, Blaine!'_ Kurt grabbed some clothes before going back into the bathroom.

By the time Kurt was done changing, the boys had settled around the tv, xbox hooked up and game in, ready to play. He grabbed a few diet cokes from the fridge before joining them. Finn grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth. After swallowing, he turned to Blaine and Kurt, "Hey, mind if Mike, Sam and Artie join us online? I figured the more people, the better, so I invited them..."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I know a group of people here are playing, too." Blaine smiled as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Wes:

_Got almost the entire campus online, minus people who left for the weekend. __**thumbs up**_

Blaine laughed as Finn suddenly got an invite to the game, and he noticed how many people were on the list. "Wes said he got almost everyone who's on campus right now playing too, so I guess we're gonna have pretty big teams.

Before the game started, everyone made sure they had snacks and drinks by them, then everyone took their seats. Puck and Finn laid on their stomachs in front of the tv, so Blaine and Kurt laid on their stomachs on Kurts bed, which was in front of the tv. Kurt sighed periodically as he noticed how messy his room had gotten. _'Oh well, that's what I get for having boys in my room.'_ Kurt blushed when Blaine moved over, close enough for their arms to touch and he whispered 'relax', as if he could read Kurts mind. He pushed himself into Blaine, causing him to miss a shot, "You're helping me clean this up, mister. It was _your_ idea to invite them up here."

Blaine laughed and pushed back, almost making Kurt roll off the bed, "Not fair. They're _you're_ friends, and it's _you're_ room." He turned back to the game just as his character died, "You shouldn't have agreed with me."

"But your ideas are always so good, and besides, they're _you're_ friends now, too." Kurt sat up on his elbows and shoved Blaine with his entire body, this time successfully rolling him off the bed. Blaine shrieked in surprise and grabbed onto Kurts shirt as he fell, pulling the slender boy down with him. Kurt giggled as he fell on top of Blaine.

The other boys turned to face them and Finn immediately blushed and turned back to the tv, but Puck whistled at them and winked. "Get some, Kurt!" Kurt blushed, realizing how bad this looked. Their faces were so close, he could feel Blaine's breath on his face, and everything from the chest down was flush against each other.

When the boys finally separated, Blaine noticed that everything was silent for a moment in his headset. He heard someone chuckle, probably Jeff, then Wes spoke, "Okay, we _really_ need to settle this. Now." Puck and Finn looked at each other, confused. Wes continued, "Blaine, for gods sake, just ask him out already. And Kurt, I know you can hear me, so don't act like you don't know what's going on."

David cut in, "Yeah, Wes is right. The endless flirting is cute and all, but it's been going on for too long. Just hook up, and make everyone happy." Kurt heard something that sounded like a high-five through his headset, but he didn't know who it came from.

"Mercedes tried getting you two together at the sleepover last weekend," Finn stated and glared at Puck as laughed at the sleepover part, "And I tried to help a little at the end. But you two are just too damn stubborn." Kurt heard Mike, Same and Artie agree.

Kurt blushed, not believe this. What was this, an intervention? And besides, he know that _he_ had been flirting nonstop, but had Blaine really been flirting back? He jumped as his phone rang in his pocket. After opening it, he blushed. A text from Blaine.

_Coffee tomorrow morning...?_

He nodded and smiled brightly at the older boy. "Of course. Have I ever said no to coffee?"

Wes could be heard sighing through the headset. "Blaine, did you seriously _text_ him?"

"Yes, Wesley. Yes I did."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_There you go! Another chapter almost written, so it should be up soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_And...Probably an unnecessary chapter. Very little will probably happen. But I was thinking about this before I wrote it, and thought it would be at least a little entertaining. :D Enjoy._

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kurt had fussed for over an hour about what he was going to wear. He hated the school uniform, so that was out of the question. But this being his first date with anybody, he wasn't sure how to dress. He had texted Mercedes, but she had just said 'be yourself'. Yeah, and that was exactly the problem. He focused on his clothes _way_ too much, and he didn't know what to wear on a date. Unsure of what else to do, he texted Finn:

_Emergency! What do I wear on a date?_

Finns response came quickly, knowing how freaked out Kurt was.

_Idk don't know anything bout fashin_

Kurt groaned, and texted back again, getting impatient.

_Okay, what would YOU wear on a date?_

_ -a shirt n jeans? A CLEAN shirt n jeans_

_ -...What would Rachel wear on a date?_

_ -something sexy n easy to get out of_

_ -Ew. What kind of dates do you go on? Nevermind, don't answer that. What is something SPECIFIC about what she wears? Color? Fabric type?_

_ -uh darker colors. N usually soft_

_ -Thanks, Finn. I just figured out what I'm wearing. :)_

_ -np have fun ;)_

Kurt dug through his closet with a blush on his face. _'We may not be making out or anything, but I might as well give him something nice to look at...'_

He pulled out his tightest pair of skinny jeans, which were a dark blue. Not the easiest to get out of, like Finn had suggested, but he didn't find that necessary. Next, he grabbed a loose fitting black shirt that slipped over his left shoulder, and hugged tightly around his hips. Lastly, he slipped on his pair of knee-high black converse. Before he was able to fix his hair, he heard a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec!" He finished tying his shoes before glancing in the mirror and ran a comb through his hair before running to the door. He opened it and slipped out into the hallway, "Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt." He blushed as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "You, uh, look really nice." Kurt smiled as he fiddled with the hem of his shirr and shyly mumbled 'you too'. He noticed that Blaine had also probably gotten advice from Finn as to what to wear on a date; he wore a pair of purple converse chucks, a pair of loose fitting black jeans, but wore a really tight dark blue v-neck shirt. _'Dark and sexy, alright.' _Kurt blushed as Blaines' hand brushed against his own, and he looked down to see his hand open, asking permission silently to hold hands. When Kurt intertwined their fingers, Blaine squeezed lightly, "Is this okay? Not too much, is it?"

Shaking his head, Kurt squeezed back, "No, this is perfect." As they walked out to Blaines car, Kurt noticed almost everyone staring at them, smiling and giving them thumbs up, some even winking. _'Oh yeah, everyone heart during the game last night...' _Kurt thought back to last night and smiled. _'Finally, a guy I fall for wants me, too.'_

Once they reached the Lima Bean, Kurt found a booth while Blaine ordered and paid for (against Kurts liking) their drinks. Kurt quickly texted Mercedes.

_Guess what? On a date. With BLAINE. :D_

He turned off his phone before he got a response. He's just call her later with details.

Blaine came back with their coffees, and also a couple of bagels, knowing Kurt would have skipped breakfast to get ready. "I got a couple different kinds, since I don't know which ones you like." He sat down next to Kurt and waited for him to pick a bagel(he noticed Kurt chose cinnamon), before grabbing one for himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaine cleared his throat, "So, the game last night was cool. I'm glad Puck and Finn came up."

"Yeah, we need to do it more often." Kurt smiled as he bit into his bagel. Their conversation moved from video games to movies, then finally to music before Kurt looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey, did you want to grab lunch? We've been here for almost five hours..."

Laughing, Blaine leaned into Kurt a little, "I really like talking to you, Kurt. Everything just comes out so easily." He smiled when Kurt grabbed his hand under the table, "I'm glad we don't have classes today. I don't want to have to end this date anytime soon."

Once they got into Blaine's car, Kurt got an idea. "Hey, why don't we just grab something from Subway, and head back to campus? We could watch movies or something?" He noticed when Blaine quickly flashed his eyes to him then back to the road, a blush lingering on his cheeks. Kurt also blushed, "I'm sure we could get one of our roommates to leave us alone or a while."

"Yeah, sounds great." Blaine kept his eyes on the road as Kurt texted Collin, seeing if he happened to have plans elsewhere. His response was knowing:

_No but I guess I'll evacuate the premises. Have fun ;D_

A weird noise escaped Kurts throat as he held back a laugh and blushed a deep red. Blaine glanced at him curiously. "Who did you text, and what did they say to evoke _that_ sound?"

Kurt shook his head furiously, "Nothing. It was just Collin." They drove in silence once grabbing their subs, until they reached Dalton, and walked up to Kurts room. Once inside, Kurt smiled. _'He sure got out of here quickly. I'll have to thank him later.'_

"Okay, seriously Kurt, what did you say to him?" Blaine chuckled and walked to Kurts DVD collection. Kurt shook his head in denial, mumbling 'nothing, I swear', and sat on his bed, digging into his food. "Lord of the Rings okay?" After receiving a nod from Kurt, Blaine popped in the movie, then took a seat on the floor in front of Kurt.

Once they both finished eating, Kurt dragged Blaine onto the bed, "We're on a date, remember? Why would you want to sit on the floor?" He moved back so that his back was resting against his headboard, and patted next to him. Blaine blushed but moved to sit next to Kurt, who immediately rested his head on the older boys chest, cuddling up to him, "This okay?" Blaine nodded and wrapped an arm around Kurts shoulders, pulling him tight against his side. Not even a half an hour into the movie, Kurt leaned up to press a soft kiss to Blaine's jaw, making his stiffen. Kurt sighed, "Blaine, are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't, uh, expecting it. That's all. Really." Kurt smiled as he sat up and turned a little to face Blaine. He grabbed both of the curly-haired boys hands and kissed his fingers a few times, watching as another blush rose onto his cheeks. _'I _did_ choose the longest movie he had for a reason..._' Blaine smiled and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Kurts forehead, _'Just can't seem too desperate.' _Kurt let go of his hands to grab his face, and pulled him closer, their noses touching. Closing their eyes, they both tilted their heads and pressed their lips together softly. Kurt inhaled deeply and Blaine shivered, pressing closer into each other. Blaine's hands came up to wrap in Kurts hair, pulling lightly. Kurt gasped, his lips parting. Pulling back, both boys looked at each other, their eyes dark. Blaine took in a deep breath and rested his forehead against the slender boys', "Kurt...I think we should get back to the movie..." Kurt frowned but agreed, moving back to his earlier position, laying his head on Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry...It's just...This is our first date..."

Kurt yawned and buried his face in Blaine's shirt, "I understand, Blaine. Thank you, though. It was really nice." He blushed and closed his eyes, just listening to the movie playing in the background. Blaine softly kissed the top of his head and before he knew it, Kurt was sound asleep. The movie ended, and when Blaine tried getting up, Kurt groaned and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. He sighed, and got comfortable. _'He's always so damn adorable when he sleeps...There's no way I can wake him.'_ Blaine closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, happy knowing that Kurt was curled up by his side.

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I would've had this posted earlier, but a really creepy guy I know was sitting behind me while I was trying to type this up, and it made me really uncomfortable, so I waited for him to leave before finishing. I originally had something else written towards the end, something with less kissing, but as soon as I started typing this out, it's like my fingers disagreed with what I had in my journal, and I just couldn't keep it. Hope it was okay. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry, but this is probably another unnecessary chapter. I wanted something eventful to happen, but I couldn't get the fluff out of my head. So, here goes more fluff! I promise something awesome will happen soon. :D And thank you, everyone, for all the love! Happy reviews make me want to write more. :)_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Over a week had passed since Blaine and Kurt had gone out, but Kurt still got giddy every time he thought about it. In face, he hadn't stopped thinking about their date once he had waken up the next morning. They had decided to go out again but hadn't determined when; spring break was coming up soon, so everyone was suddenly swamped with school work. Because of said school work, Kurt was now sitting quietly across from Blaine at the library, his mind unable to focus on the books in front of him, though Blaine seemed completely absorbed in his paper for History class. Kurt pulled out his phone to check the time, and noticed that there was barely an hour until curfew. Clearing his throat, he tapped one of Blaine's feet with his own, "Hey, why don't we call it quits for the night? We've been at this for _hours."_

Blaine also checked the time and nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Once the boys had everything packed, Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hand before they walked out into the hallway. "Wanna go back to my room for a bit? I promise to have you back before curfew." He winked and Kurt blushed, nodding and squeezing his hand. Once they reached the room, Blaine noticed his already asleep roommate across the room.

After Kurt slipped off his shoes, he flopped down onto Blaine's bed and sighed. Things hadn't really changed between him and Blaine since they started dating, aside from the kiss on their date. He didn't expect too much to change; they already talked to each other about everything, and were pretty much attached at the hip before the date, but this had been the first time in four days that they had even held hands, and they hadn't kissed again since the first.

Once kissing the taller boys lips lightly, Blaine buried his face in Kurts neck, "Shh...Adam's sleeping. Don't want to wake him up." Kurt nodded his head in understanding but couldn't hold back a gasp as Blaine left light kisses across his neck. Blaine mumbled into his neck as he started loosening Kurt's tie. "God, I've been so stressed lately, Kurt. It's nice to finally get away from it for a while." He unbuttoned the top few buttons on Kurt's shirt but stopped before he reached the middle of the shirt. Kissing down Kurts neck, he stopped at the dip in the center of his chest, right between the collar bones. After running his tongue along it a couple times, Blaine grazed his teeth over the skin, causing Kurt to moan. He bit down, making Kurt jump, "I thought I said to be quiet."

Kurt could hear the smirk in his tone, but the assertive side of Blaine was a huge turn on. He moaned again as Blaine nipped down his chest. Neither of the boys noticed when Adam had rolled over in his bed, eyes open. He cleared his throat, "Do you guys mind?" They both mumbled their apologies, blushes on their faces.

They stood and Kurt reassembled his clothing. Noticing that there were only a couple of minutes left until curfew, Blaine walked him out into the hallway, "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"No, you wont make it back in time." Kurt blushed, "But thank you. For what happened in there. It...felt good."

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "No problem. Coffee before class tomorrow?"

Smiling brightly, Kurt nodded, "Of course. Goodnight, Blaine." He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before turning to go to his own room.

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_Short, but hopefully sweet. :D Hope you enjoyed. Another chapter up soon, I promise._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's another chapter! Nothing to say besides that, really. So, enjoy! :D_

x-o-x-o-x-o

Kurt yawned and rolled onto his back as the alarm on his phone rang out, and he reached over to turn it off. He sat still and just kept his eyes fixed on his slowly spinning ceiling fan. The house was completely silent, as to be expected. Kurt always woke up before everyone else; he liked to get his morning routine out of the way before he had to fight for the bathroom. He rubbed at his eyes before getting out of bed, grabbing a new set of clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. Once finished, he dressed, and went through his moisturizing regimen, and dried his hair, putting a small amount of hair spray in it to keep it in place. Kurt walked downstairs to find Carole in the kitchen, searching the fridge for breakfast ideas. He walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning Carole. I've got breakfast covered; why don't you go get ready for work?"

"Thank you, sweetheart. If your father's not up in twenty minutes, would you mind waking him up for me?" When Kurt agreed, Carole smiled at him before heading to the bathroom down the hall. He pulled out the carton of eggs and an unopened package of bacon before setting things up on the stove and starting breakfast. His dad walked out into the kitchen and said good morning before walking out onto the front porch to grab the paper. He settled in at the kitchen table as Kurt finished up breakfast.

Burt set down his paper when Kurt started setting the table. "Smells good, son." He smiled up at the boy as Kurt put food on the plate in front of him, "You really know how to spoil your old man."

Down in Finn's room, said boy started to wake up when the smell of food drifted into his room. He groaned as he stretched and started to roll over, but he was stopped by a warm body next to him, "What the hell...?" Next to him, Blaine moaned and pulled the covers up over his head. _'Oh yeah, Blaine's here...Why is he in my bed?'_ It took him a few minutes of waking up before he remembered that Burt didn't want Kurt and Blaine sharing a room now that they were together.

Blaine lifted his head to look at the time, "It's not even six am...Ugh...food smells good..." Finn chuckled as Blaine buried his face into the pillow. He turned to the taller boy with sleepy eyes, "Mornin' Finn...Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. Hope I didn't try to cuddle you too much in my sleep."

Both boys laughed and Finn sat up, "Nah, you stayed over there, as far as I know." He stretched again, his arms high above his head. "Kurt's probably making breakfast for mom and Burt..."

"Hopefully he made enough for all of us." Blaine rolled out of bed and grabbed his jeans off of the floor, "I'm _not_ waking up at six just to be stuck with cereal." He slipped off his shorts and pulled on his jeans, not bothering to grab a shirt, "I can't even remember the last time I woke up before nine if I didn't have class." Finn hadn't even bothered changing, wearing only a pair of ACDC pajama pants, before both boys walked out into the kitchen.

Kurt stood from his place at the table and grabbed a plate of food for both Blaine and Finn, setting them down in front of the boys on the table. "Good morning boys. Sleep well?" They both mumbled their responses, still half asleep. Kurt chuckled and moved his own plate to the spot next to Blaine, sitting down. Kurt kissed him on the cheek, "Not a morning person, I presume?"

Shrugging, Blaine started eating. "I'm okay if I go to sleep at a decent hour. We watched movies 'till two am; I don't understand how you're already up and about, ready to get on with your day."

"You can go back to bed after breakfast, if you want. I'm sure Finn is going to. I just wanted to make sure dad and Carole got breakfast before they left to work." Kurt started clearing plates as everyone finished eating, Carole already heading out the door and Burt putting on his shoes.

Finn sat in his seat until he heard both of his parents cars leave the drive way, when he stood, "Well, you two have fun. I'm going back to sleep. Blaine, need anything from my room?" Blaine and Kurt gave him a weird look, not understanding. Finn sighed, feeling smart for once, "Not like I'm kicking you out or anything, buddy, but our parents are gone. Wouldn't you rather sleep in your _boyfriend's_ bed?"

Kurt blushed, but they both nodded. "That makes sense...Come on, Blaine. Get what you need from his room, and we can go upstairs." Blaine and Finn both walked to his room, while Kurt finished cleaning up breakfast then went up to his room, waiting patiently.

Once in the privacy of Finn's room, he cleared his throat. "Okay, just wanna let you know that whatever you guys do, I _don't_ want to hear it. So, be quiet. And, uh, as Kurt's brother, I should probably say be safe, and stuff. So, yeah..."

"Um, thanks, but we haven't...Um, yeah. Don't worry about it. No noise, promise. Thanks, Finn." Blaine patted him on the shoulder before grabbing his bag and going up to Kurt's room. As soon as he shut the door he sighed and sat down on the bed next to Kurt. Blaine laughed, getting an odd look from Kurt. "Finn just tried giving me the 'be good to my brother' talk and failed miserably."

A chuckle escaped Kurt's lips, "Oh Gaga, what did he say?"

Blaine decided to change back into his shorts before crawling under Kurt's covers and continuing, "He quite literally said to be safe, and he didn't want to hear us." Both boys laughed, but a furious blush developed on Kurt's cheeks. He laid down next to Blaine, only on top of the blanket. Blaine chuckled as he turned to face Kurt, "At least his heart was in the right place."

"Oh, Finn..." Kurt giggled and made eye contact with Blaine, "Sorry you have to sleep with him. Hopefully he didn't make you sleep on the floor." The boys laughed again and lay silently for a few minutes, just looking at each other and smiling. Finally Kurt broke the silence, "Well, if you wanted to go back to sleep, I can leave you alone. I can busy myself with a book for a while or-"

Suddenly Blaine's lips were pressed firmly to his own, and Kurt allowed his eyes to fall closed. Both boys sighed as they parted, "I don't think I want to sleep anymore." He looked at Kurt through his lashes, somewhere between a sexy stare and puppy dog eyes, "Care to keep me company?"

Kurt blushed but smiled softly, "O-of course." He sat up just enough to pull the blanket out from under him and curled up next to his boyfriend. "Anything...specific you want to do?" He tried to keep the smile off of his face when he noticed a flash of excitement flash in Blaine's eyes. "Maybe we can just cuddle, and you can still nap-"

"No, not tired." Blaine bent forward to kiss Kurt again, this time more hungrily. He moaned as Kurt ran his hands over his bare chest. His tongue darted out to run between Kurts lips, forcing them open. This time Kurt moaned as their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. Kurts phone started ringing, making Blaine groan in frustration, "We're never going to be able to do this in peace..." Kurt apologized and checked his phone; a mass text from Rachel.

_LETS GO TO THE BEACH! I'm leaving at 10:30 to pick people up. Let me know if you want to drive, and who you'll pick up. Bring snacks! 3 See you guys later!_

He showed the text to Blaine who nodded, "Good thing I brought my swim shorts." Kurt quickly texted Finn, asking if he was going. Finn said yes, so Kurt responded to Rachel's text:

_Sounds good. :) I'll drive, and I can take Finn, Blaine and Puck, if he's coming. I'll text him._

After getting things with Puck settled, Kurt sighed, laying back down next to Blaine. "Sorry for the interruption. We still have time before we have to leave..." Blaine smiled a knowing smile and attacked Kurt's mouth again.

X-o-x-o-x-o

_:D Happy almost-sexy times. :D I'll get right on the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry about the major delay; finals week at school has been killing me. But I'm off for two weeks, so there shouldn't be too many more inturuptions! And a warning-this chapter is really, really slow. I started off with a great idea in mind, but it turned into a dead end, so I rushed to end the chapter ASAP. Hope you enjoy it, though._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The sun shone brightly, reflecting off of the cool water, as everyone enjoyed themselves, scattered around the beach. Finn, Sam, Puck, Blaine, Artie and Mike occupied themselves with a game of basketball, playing on the court next to the parking lot, while Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren sunbathed. Kurt and Brittany hid under the protection of an umbrella, making a very large sand castle. Brittany giggled as their masterpiece grew in size, "Kurt, you're so good at this!" The friends laughed together as they bumped shoulders playfully, "So, you and Blaine, huh?"

Kurt blushed, "Whatever you heard, it probably isn't true." He thought for a moment, thinking back to this morning, "Especially if it came from Finn. Or Santana. Or Puck."

Giggling again, Brittany watched the boys play on the court, "No one said anything, I just know." She smiled when she noticed Blaine glancing over in their direction every once in a while, face lighting up when Kurt would wave. "He looks at you all the time. And not in the crushy 'oh-my-gosh-he's-looking-at-me' way, but more of the '-he's-mine-and-I'm-happy' way." She hugged him tightly, ignoring his struggles to escape her grasp. "Have you guys kissed yet? Is he good?"

Before he could answer, the boys came trampling through the sand, ripping off their shirts and shouting nonsense, headed towards the water. Blaine casually walked up to the pair, shirt and shoes already discarded. Kurt couldn't keep himself from staring; he had seen Blaine shirtless before, but it was so much different now, actually being allowed to look. Blaine held out his hand, "Wanna swim?"

Shaking his head furiously, Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest, "Sorry, but no." He pointed to the umbrella that cast a shadow over him. "I burn easily. I'm staying here." Blaine plopped down in front of him, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Kurt tried his hardest to ignore it, but sighed as he gave in, "I'll need sunscreen. _Good_ sunscreen."

"Don't worry, I have the greatest stuff _ever_. I never burn." Blaine smiled brightly as he jumped up and ran over to his bag, next to the cooler ont he other side of the sunbathing girls. He came back with a very expensive looking bottle, "Okay, mister. Shirt off." Kurt chuckled at his tone and stood, but paushed right before he went to grab at his shirt. It was normal to see Blaine shirtless; he slept without one, and often walked around without one in the mornings. But Kurt _never_ went without a shirt. Hell, he never even wore shorts, so being his his board shorts around everyone was already weird. _'What if he doesn't like what he sees?'_

Blaine looked at him, recognizing the look on his face. "Hey, you're fine." His smile shone brightly, "Just relax, and enjoy yourself."

With a determined nod, Kurt slipped his shirt over his head. As he rubbed a generous amount of sunscreen over his chest and stomach, Blaine moved to stand behind him, rubbing some onto his back and shoulders. After getting his legs and face, Kurt turned to Blaine, "Just warning you now, I haven't been swimming in _years_; I may drown."

Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurts hand, dragging him towards the water. "Don't worry, I'll stay close; you won't drown while under my watch." As soon as their feet hit the water, Kurt shivered, not expecting the cold. Blaine didn't even slow down, still towing Kurt behind him. He could feel Kurt try to pull back, "Don't make me push you in!" He laughed and turned to Kurt, who was glaring at him.

Before they were even waist deep, Puck was running up to them and tackled them both into the water. Blaine and Puck both laughed as they resurfaced, but Kurt splashed water in Pucks face, "My hair wasn't supposed to get wet!" Blaine quickly ruffled his hair and dove out of the way before Kurt could attack him.

The boys played around for a while, eventually getting Kurt to lighten up, before the girls decided to join them. While the girls swam around, Sam suggested a game of catch, and ran back to the beach to grab a football. Kurt politely excused himself and went back onto the beach to sit with Mercedes, Artie and Lauren. Mercedes helped him fix his hair after he sat down, "So Kurt, how are things with Blaine? You two seem to be rather...close, lately."

He sighed, smiling dreamily as he watched the boys playing in the water. "Things are _fantastic_, Cedes." He chuckled and blushed as Blaine waved at him excitedly before being tackled, "Even better than I could have imagined."

"So how far have you guys gone?" Lauren asked as she sat up on her elbows, and everyone gave her odd looks, a blush rising on Kurts cheeks. She shrugged, "What? I was just wondering."

Kurt cleared his throat as he picked off imaginary lint from his shorts, "Well, if you _must_ know," to which Artie replied with 'Please, no...' "We haven't gone any farther than kissing, usually no tongue. There, now you know." Artie looked pleased with the answer, probably not surprised with the lack of 'exploration'. "Oh my gaga, Cedes, you should've heard what Blaine said Finn had told him this morning!" Still red in the face, he explained what Finn had said about 'being safe', which made everyone, even Artie, chuckle.

"Well, at least he cares about your, er, safety." Artie stated, as he grabbed a drink out of the cooloer. Everyone started leaving the water and heading towards them, Puck saying that he was hungry. Artie pulled a bag out of the cooler, "I brought peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, if anyone wants one."

After grabbing some food, Blaine took a seat next to Kurt, "Split a sandwhich with me?" Kurt nodded and smiled shyly, offering some of his diet Coke. The group sat in a circle as they ate, talking quietly with their neighbors. Blaine gently laid his head on Kurts shoulder, "How long do you think until they're ready to leave? I'm exhausted..."

Looking at his phone for the time, Kurt shrugged, "Don't know. It's 5 pm now...Looking at Puck and Sam, we could be here for another couple of hours. But Finn and Rachel...They might want to leave soon..." They glanced over at the other couple, sitting in the same position as them, their eyes slipping shut. Kurt smiled as an idea popped into his head, "Hey, why don't we get out of here now? Take them with us? We still have all of spring break to hang out."

"Sounds great," Blaine kissed his cheek before standing and brushing off the back of his shorts, "You get the to the car, and I'll take care of our stuff." Once everything was put away, the four of them said their goodbyes. Finn and Rachel climbed into the back of Kurts car, while Blaine sat in front with Kurt. On the way home, Rachel suggested she went back to the Hummel-Hudson home with them, and she could spend the night with Kurt. Blaine smiled, "Sounds like fun. Think we'd be able to order pizza?"

Finn, who had previously been drifting off to sleep, awoke at the sound of food, "Yeah! But I want bacon on mine!" They spent the rest of the ride back arguing over pizza toppings, and Kurt also suggested watching movies, which caused another argument over what kind of movies they'd watch. Kurt smiled as he continued to drive, and Blaine grabbed his hand, smiling back at him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_This will be continued in the next chapter; didn't want to make it too long._


	13. Chapter 13

_I CHANGED THE RATING TO M FOR A REASON. THIS CHAPTER IS THAT REASON. It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry about that. :( I had horrible writers block, and couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. But, hope this is good enough to make up for it. ;)_

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kurt groaned as he rolled to the side slightly after the bed shifted, someone sitting down next to him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to the figure, trying to make out who it was in the dark. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Kurt was rolled onto his back, the body above pressing their lips together hungrily. Moaning, Kurt reached up to run his fingers through curly hair. "Mm...Blaine..." The older boy didn't say anything, but trailed kisses across his jaw and then latched onto his neck, sucking right below Kurt's ear. "Oh Gaga, Blaine-" Kurt froze suddenly, remembering the Rachel was still here, "Blaine, stop! Rachel's sleeping!"

Chuckling, Blaine licked a line from Kurt's collar bone back to the spot he had previously been sucking on, "She went down to Finn's room; we're fine, baby..." Kurt shivered as Blaine's hot breath passed by his ear, "Just relax, Kurt. Let me take care of you." He ran a hand down Kurt's chest and rubbed his growing erection softly, making Kurt moan. Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's again, this time letting his tongue run along the countertenors lips, asking permission to enter. Letting his lips part, Kurt couldn't help but thrust up into Blaine's hand, creating more friction. They continued like that for a few more minutes before Blaine suddenly pulled away, quickly pulling down Kurt's pajama bottoms and briefs. When Kurt tried to protest, Blaine shushed him, putting a finger to his lips, "Just let me, please. I want you so bad, Kurt..."

He wasn't sure what made his boyfriend so willing to do this all of a sudden, but Kurt wasn't going to complain; he'd been thinking about doing more with Blaine for so long, often getting himself off before he went to bed at night at the thought. And here he was now, Blaine hovering over his dick, mouth open and practically drooling, ready to go down on him. Kurt settled his hands on the back of Blaine's head, not quite pushing him down, but letting him know that he was ready. Blaine smirked and ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, licking up the precum that dripped from it. "Oh...Blaine, more..." Suddenly his entire length was covered in a wet heat, Blaine's throat relaxing and opening up, allowing more of it to fit into his mouth. Blaine hummed around him, holding his hips down, keeping him from thrusting upwards. "Fuck! Bla~aine!" Kurt cried out, thrashing his head from side to side, one hand gripping at Blaine's curls tightly, the other flying up to run through his own hair, then gripping the pillow tightly. He could feel Blaine chuckle around him, and watched with lust filled eyes as his boyfriends head bobbed up and down on his shaft. Blaine hollowed his cheeks, sucking Kurt further into his mouth, and moved a hand to grab at his balls, rolling them in his hand. "B-blaine...I'm close..."

Kurt tried pulling Blaine's head away from his cock as he felt the sudden rush of arousal in the pit of his stomach, but Blaine only pulled away a little, sucking on just the head of his member. Kurt cried out as he came in his boyfriends mouth, his seed shooting down his throat. Blaine sucked him dry, and when he finally pulled away from Kurt's sensitive member, he licked his lips seductively. "God, Kurt, you taste amazing..." He moved up to lay next to the taller boy, kissing at his neck again, "And it's so sexy when you swear...I love the way you moan when I suck on your cock..." Blaine started rubbing Kurt's chest in small circles, nuzzling his face into the boys neck. "I love you so much, Kurt…"

He was about to say it back when Kurt was suddenly jabbed in the side, really hard. Kurt's eyes snapped open, and he realized that Blaine wasn't there. Only Rachel, who was sitting cross legged next to him, clearly agitated. She cleared her throat, and he could've sworn that she was blushing, "Okay, so I'm a little upset that I was woken up at 4 am, but I cannot _wait_to hear the details about this dream you just had." Kurt could feel his face heating up, and he tried to cover his face with the blanket, but Rachel would have none of that, "You're not going to have a supposedly extremely hot sex dream about Blaine and _not_ tell me. And you can't forget to tell Mercedes about it! I know she'll be excited!"

Groaning, Kurt rolled over, trying to ignore her, "Goodnight, Rachel. Sorry for waking you." He continued to ignore her protests and sighed. _'Guess it was only a dream. Oh well.'_ Before he could even think about sleeping again, he decided to go take care of himself. He blushed when he stood, and Rachel obviously noticed the bulge in his pants. He groaned again, "_Fine_, Rachel. Just give me a few minutes to myself." He walked towards the bathroom, dreading the fact that she was probably going to tell Finn about it in the morning.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

So? Make up for my laziness? I love you guys so much for reading this. :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you, everyone, for the kind reviews. :) I'm back in school for the summer semester, so hopefully I'll be able to write some. I've got two pretty boring classes lined up, so I should have plenty of time to write then. :)_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It was early, too early to be awake, but Blaine could no longer deny the hunger he felt, especially once he heard Kurt's parents in the kitchen, making breakfast. Looking at the clock, he knew Kurt was probably awake, helping Carole with breakfast, or maybe talking to Burt at the kitchen table. Blaine stretched and groaned, maneuvering out of the bed, trying not to wake Finn. Walking to the kitchen, Blaine noticed the running shower in the bathroom, and Burt sitting quietly in the living room. When the man noticed Blaine, he rushed to meet him before entering the kitchen. "Mornin' kid. You might not want to bother Kurt yet..." Burt rubbed his head, a pained expression on his face, "He's pretty freaky this morning. Probably forgot to moisturize or something..."

Blaine smiled politely, "It's fine, Mr. Hummel. I just wanted to grab something to eat. I'll be careful." Burt shrugged and wished him luck. He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he rounded the corner. The kitchen was a horrible mess, minus the large pile of fresh cookies on the table. Kurt had neglected to do his hair this morning, it still being mussed from sleep. Kurt was dressed in what looked like a pair of Finn's basketball shorts and an oversized T-shirt. He was frantically jumping back and forth across the kitchen, trying to whip out another batch of cookies. Blaine had never seen him like this, and almost didn't want to ruin the moment, but..."Hey Kurt? You okay?"

The restless boy froze and turned to face him, a blush growing on his cheeks. "B-blaine, good morning." Blaine only raised an eyebrow, and Kurt blushed even deeper, bowing his head, "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted cookies, so I started baking, and I guess I got a little into it..." He gestured over to the growing pile on the table, "Feel free to eat as many as you like. Take some home, even. I wasn't planning on making so many, but I just couldn't stop, and I knew I wasn't going to sleep anyways, so I just kept on baking, and I guess I should have tried going back to sleep, but-"

He was cut off with a kiss, Blaine smiling against his lips, trying to hold back a chuckle. "...It's cute when you ramble on like that." He said, after pulling away. After grabbing one of Kurt's hands, Blaine led him to a chair at the table and pulled it out for him, "Just sit and relax, I'll take care of the batch in the oven. And you're right, you look absolutely sleep deprived; you should probably try to sleep soon, maybe take a nap." Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead, "Anything you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs sound good, I guess. I'm not really that hungry." Blaine just nodded, and went to the fridge, getting out a couple of eggs. Kurt looked back to his dad, still sitting quietly in the living room, "Maybe you should make enough for dad and Carole, too. I kind of stole the kitchen from them, and they need to eat before work, but I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind going out to breakfast for once, so maybe they can just do that. Never mind, I want him to be healthy, so you should just make eggs, and I'll make sure he gets some toast and orange juice and-"

"You're rambling again, baby." Blaine set the entire carton of eggs on the counter and moved to stand in front of Kurt, "You're adorable." Bending down slightly, Blaine caught Kurt's mouth in a passionate, slow kiss, remembering not to try using tongue because Burt was within sight, probably watching them from the corner of his eye. Kurt hummed happily against his lips, sliding a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Pulling back slowly, Blaine smiled again, "So, care to tell me why you couldn't sleep? You're not having nightmares, are you?"

Shaking his head furiously, Kurt blushed deeply, "N-no. Not nightmares. I just, uh...I don't know, just couldn't sleep, I guess..." Kurt adverted his gaze to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Blaine. He was afraid that if he did make contact, Blaine would be able to read his mind or something. Besides, it was embarrassing enough to have a sex dream about someone and then have to face them the next day. But even if he had wanted to tell Blaine, he couldn't with his dad sitting ten feet away from them; he could overhear, and maybe think that they _actually_ had sex. Kurt shuddered at the thought. He may have had a sex dream about Blaine, but he still didn't think he was ready for anything. Especially since he and Blaine hadn't done anything remotely sexual. Just a lot of making out. Kurt hadn't noticed when Blaine went back to cooking, or when Carole and his father joined him around the table. _'Shit. I zoned out. Hopefully they didn't try talking to me...'_

"Oh, honey, you didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" Carole carefully brushed some hair out of Kurt's face and rubbed at the bags under his eyes, "Everything okay, baby?" Kurt nodded and mumbled a response, reddening in the face again. His dad said something about laying off the caffeine, but Carole seemed to know something. She smiled sweetly and glanced over at Blaine with a questioning look, as if to say 'Got anything to do with him?' Kurt only blushed more, hiding his face in his hands. Either she knew what was going on, or she was jumping to conclusions, but either way, Carole nodded and smiled softly, thanking Blaine when he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. He did the same to Burt, and a glass of orange juice in front of Kurt, who only thanked him numbly, eyes unfocused.

Blaine looked at him with concern in his eyes, but silently went back to cooking breakfast. After they had rushed to get food in their stomachs, Burt and Carole ran off to work, wishing the boys a good day. Once they were out the door, Blaine stopped absent-mindedly picking at his food and looked up at his boyfriend, "Kurt, is everything alright? You really don't look well…" Kurt didn't have a chance to respond before Rachel came barreling down the stairs, awake as can be. He noticed when Kurt shot her a look, clearly mouthing 'don't say a word'. Blaine knew something was up, but decided not to press on the issue now. Kurt would talk when he was ready.

"Good morning, boys!" Rachel chirped happily as she grabbed some food from the stove. She smirked at Kurt, but turned to Blaine immediately after, "How'd you sleep? Any good dreams?" Kurt was beet red by this point, clearly focused on anything but the other people in the room. Blaine shrugged and mumbled 'I suppose', but continued to look at Kurt with concern. Rachel smiled brightly, "Don't worry about him, Blaine. I just kept him up all night, talking. It's usually what we do when we have sleepovers, except I believe this is the first time I've spent the night with you without Mercedes, isn't it, Kurt?" He mumbled something unintelligible, and nodded his head. Blaine noticed that he was picking at his fingernails; something Kurt _never _did. Rachel quickly finished her breakfast in silence, "Well, I should probably go wake Finn…Talk to you guys later!"

After she had left the room, Blaine stood and walked to stand directly in front of Kurt, arms crossed over his chest. It took Kurt a few minutes to notice that Blaine had moved, and looked up at him through his lashes. Blaine sighed and physically relaxed, crouching down so that he was just below eye level with his boyfriend. "So…that's it? You didn't sleep because she kept you up?" Kurt blushed and nodded shyly, not making eye contact. Blaine crossed his arms over Kurt's legs, resting his chin on them, "You could've told me, you know. It's nothing to be shy about. What, did you stay up all night talking about _boys_ or something?" He chuckled at Kurt's reaction; eyes growing wide, his almost constant blush as of this morning growing even darker. He mumbled something, but Blaine couldn't hear it. "Baby, speak up, I can't hear you."

Kurt took in a deep breath then spoke very quickly, almost too quickly for Blaine to catch, "I had a dream about you early on in the night, and I guess I woke Rachel up, and we stayed up really late talking about you, but then I couldn't get back to sleep." He sighed, eyes now closed, and hung his head, "…but it _is_ kind of embarrassing." Blaine looked at him in awe. He suddenly sprung forward and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. "Umph! What was that for?" Kurt asked when Blaine finally released him.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you, so fucking much," Blaine mumbled into his shoulder, "It's even hard for _me_ to comprehend how much I love you." There was still a question in his mind about what type of dream Kurt had dreamed, if it had woken Rachel up. He guessed he knew already and blushed at the thought, but decided to ignore it for now. His boyfriend had just admitted to staying up all night, talking to one of his best friends, talking about _him_. Not some boy he met at the mall and thought was cute, not the hot football player who sits in front of him in class, not some super sexy actor, but _him_. Blaine fucking Anderson.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said, nuzzling his face into Blaine's curls, "I love you so much." They sat like that for what felt like hours, but it didn't matter. Finn and Rachel could have walked in and made a ruckus, but that didn't matter, either. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, so I haven't decided exactly how long I wanted to make this story…I started off with an idea, but never completed it in my head, so I'm just writing whatever comes to mind…Anyone have something specific that they would like to see? I'm assuming that since I haven't come up with a good ending yet, that it is still a while off…_

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kurt let out a wail of what sounded like pain, and the trio sitting in the living room sprung up to rush to his rescue. Blaine was the first to find him; Kurt was huddled on the ground in the laundry room, holding something tightly to his chest. Reaching down to touch his shoulder, Blaine looked upon Kurt with worry; he was shaking uncontrollably and sounded like he was sobbing. "Kurt…Kurt, baby, what's wrong?" Kurt only shook his head violently, rocking back and forth. Rachel and Finn both burst into the room at the same time, crowding around Kurt to make sure he was okay. Rachel questioned Blaine, wondering what was wrong. "No clue. He doesn't look hurt…" Blaine pushed past Finn, who had Kurt pressed tightly to his chest, all while trying to grab what looked like an article of clothing from Kurt's grasp. Blaine brushed some hair out of Kurt's face, "Baby, what's wrong with the shirt?

Standing slowly, Kurt held out the shirt for Blaine to grab. At first, Blaine couldn't tell what was wrong with it; maybe it was the wrong size or something, because there wasn't anything obviously wrong with it. Blaine looked up to make eye contact with the fuming boy in front of him and shivered in fear; Kurt looked _really_ pissed. Something that sounded like a quiet growl erupted from his chest. He took a deep breath, "...When I find out who _bleached_ my favorite shirt, I'm going to fucking _murder_ them..." And with that, he was gone, going up to his room to sulk. Blaine looked over the shirt more carefully. Oh yeah. This was Kurt's favorite blue shirt. Shit. Rachel mumbled something under her breath and rushed off to comfort her friend, while Blaine looked blankly at Finn.

Finn looked like he was in pain, or maybe scared out of his mind. Blaine sighed and bowed his head in defeat. "...You're the one who bleached it, aren't you, Finn...?" The taller boy only nodded his head slowly. '_Oh boy..._' Blaine rolled the shirt up tightly and shoved it in his back pocket, "Lucky for you, I'm the one who bought this for him. I can just get him another one." Blaine took a hesitant glance at his boyfriend's step-brother. "Just...Be careful next time, okay?" Finn nodded again, bowing his head in defeat.

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_Just something random I started writing in class. I wasn't sure if I was going to turn it into anything big, but I guess not. Maybe it'll be brought up in a later chapter..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the last chapter; really random, but once I wrote it, I couldn't help but post it._

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Blaine stared down intently at his phone, ringing in his pal. "Strange. Why is my mother calling me?" Kurt looked up in surprise, but ushered him to answer it. The shorter boy sighed and almost picked up, but then the call ended, his mother probably being sent to voice mail. "I guess I'll just have to wait to see if she'll leave a message..." The boys sat together on the front porch hand in hand, waiting. Blaine's phone rang again signaling a voice mail. He looked over at Kurt and smiled lightly, "Well, here goes nothing..." He hit the open button on the message, and held the phone up to his ear.

His mother's voice sounded, "Hey, honey. I had called the school to excuse you for a couple of days, but the headmaster said that you were gone for spring break, so I assumed that you were staying with friends. Well anyways, your grandparents are coming to visit, and I'm sure they'd like to see you, Blaine. Just...never mind. Your grandparents will arrive tomorrow morning. I'll see you when you get home, sweetie." The phone went silent, and Blaine pulled it away from his ear, a blank stare on his face.

"Everything okay, Blaine?" Kurt turned and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, "What did she need, baby?" Blaine was about to say something, but shut his mouth quickly. He never told Kurt _exactly_ what happened the last time he went home. When Kurt had seen the bruises, it was obvious enough that Blaine was being hurt by somebody, but did Kurt understand who? Blaine contemplated for a moment, trying to decide if it were time to tell Kurt everything, but Kurt interrupted his thoughts, making up Blaine's mind for him. "Okay, I'd _really_ like to know what's going on, Blaine. I understand that something is keeping you from going home, but it would be nice to know." Kurt pulled Blaine in a tight embrace, and buried his face in the boys curls, "Just keep me in the loop. You helped me, now let me help you."

Sighing, Blaine nodded, "Okay. But just, don't tell anyone, okay? No one else needs to know about this..." Kurt was about to protest, but after seeing the look on his boyfriends face, decided against it. He moved his hand to let Blaine know to continue. Blaine took a deep breath, and looked up at the sky, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "My parent's weren't happy when I came out; my mother pretty much ignored me, and my father started getting...violent. I was sent to Dalton, because my parents didn't want to associate with me any longer. They wanted to get rid of me. Since I hadn't heard anything bad from my parents in a while, I thought it would be nice to stop by, show them how much I've grown, how much I've changed. It didn't matter though, because I was still gay. And even if I _wasn't_, I had been the cause for so much trouble and embarrassment on my parents part. When I went home, my dad...wanted to make it clear that I wasn't welcome there any longer. He was nice enough to let me stay for the weekend. I'm just happy I got out of there as soon as I did; I was tired of hearing my parents talk negatively about me." He finally looked at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes. Blaine grabbed a hold of both of his hands, "My mom wants me to come home, to see my grandparents. They...well, they've never been told that I was gay. But they _can't_ know, because then I can't attend Dalton any more; they're the ones who offered to pay for my tuition. My parents had told them that they wanted to better my education, and that Dalton was a very prestigious private school, where I wouldn't be tempted by girls and sports. My grandparents don't even know about me being a member of the Warblers. As long as my grandparents are there, my father can't do or say anything to me, so I think...I think it would be best if I went. Just for a couple of days."

It was a few moments before Kurt decided to speak. He had loved the time spent with Blaine this spring break, but family was very important to him. Even if Blaine had to lie to his grandparents, at least they still thought of him as a good kid. Blaine had to put up a good front, keep them convinced. "I can't stop you, Blaine. You just have to...Go. Go, and try to make the best of it." The boys sat in silence for what felt like hours before Blaine spoke up.

"I really hope that my grandparents don't bring anyone with them this time..." Kurt looked at him, confused, so he elaborated, "Since my grandparents don't know I'm gay, they bring a girl with them every time they visit, hoping to get me involved with someone. They understand that I'm attending an all boys school, so they don't find it strange that I don't have a girlfriend, but they're trying really hard to find a nice girl for me..." He sat and told Kurt of his favorite stories, of the interesting girls he had been introduced to; most of them were very dull, though.

Kurt's eyes lit up as he came to a realization. "Hey Blaine...What if you brought someone with you...?" At first Blaine looked worried, "No, no! Not me! I mean, one of the girls! If you bring a girl with you, maybe they'll stop bring girls along, thinking you're involved with someone! Quinn is really nice, and I'm sure she'd do this for you! I'm sure your grandparents would love her, too! Or even Rachel; she may talk a lot, but she's very smart and well mannered."

Laughing, Blaine agreed that bringing one of the girls with would be a good idea. He suddenly stopped laughing as his face turned serious, thinking hard about something. After a moment or two of Kurt sitting there, completely oblivious, Blaine looked to him with a smirk, "Kurt, I need Santana's number."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I know this was short, but I have a feeling it will be WAY too long if I try to fit all of this into one chapter, so I'm splitting this into two chapters. Hopefully the second half will be posted soon. Comments are appreciated!_


	17. Chapter 17

_This was really hard to write, purely because I lost interest half way through. I've never written anything including Santana before, and I just realized how hard it is to write for her. This dragged on too long, and I'm not impressed by how it turned out, but I didn't want to scrap it. So, here it is…_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Killing the engine, Blaine tapped his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He glanced over at Santana in the passenger seat of his car, fixing her makeup. Swallowing thickly, Blaine finally unbuckled. "Thanks for doing this, Santana."

Opening her door, she tried to shimmy out of the car without her skirt riding up too high. Santana waited for Blaine to meet her in front of the car before speaking, "No problem, honey." She smirked and grabbed onto his hand, "Anything to piss off some parents."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "You're already dressed to kill, so we don't need to go overboard on the PDA. Just keep it simple, be sexy, and don't say anything that might embarrass me." They walked up to the front door, but paused before opening it, "And try not to mention Kurt; but if you do, Kurt and I aren't very close. He's just our newest transfer who rooms with my friend. You can just be honest about how we met, if they ask." Blaine checked his watch before opening the door. _'10:45. We missed breakfast, but at least my grandparents are already here.' _Stepping inside, he motioned for Santana to take off her high heeled boots. "Mother, I'm here! And I brought a guest!"

"We're in the kitchen, sweetheart!" His mother called from the kitchen. Blaine wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and led her into the kitchen. His father was sitting with his back to them, newspaper in hand. Both of his grandparents were sitting to one side of the large, square table, a small girl with blond hair in between them. Blaine smiled politely at her, but pulled Santana closer. _'I knew they'd bring someone…'_ His mother turned from her spot at the coffee pot, smiling brightly. "Good morning, Blaine." She sauntered forward and kissed him on the forehead. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Blaine's father raised his head at that, taking in the girl his son was pressed up against.

"Good morning, mother, father, grandmother, grandfather. This here," Blaine used his free hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, "is Santana. I hope you don't mind that I brought her along." He pulled out the chair across from his grandmother and next to his father. Santana sat down carefully, smoothing out her skirt. "Coffee okay?"

Santana flashed a gorgeous smile, "Of course." She continued to smile brightly as Blaine walked past his mother, grabbing two coffee cups. She took in her surroundings, "Mister and Misses Anderson, you have such a lovely home."

Blaine's mother took a seat at the end of the table, smiling brightly. He noticed that she had been smiling a little too much since they arrived. _'Well, at least she's smart enough to see that this isn't real.'_ "Thank you, Santana! We've worked hard to keep this place looking good." Blaine set the two cups of coffee on the table and moved his chair closer to Santana's before taking a seat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the shoulder. A quick glance at his father and Blaine knew that he wasn't fooled, either. _'At least he looks angry. But my grandparents seem pleased. I feel bad for the girl they dragged along...'_ Gloria, Blaine's mother, continued speaking, "So, how long have you been dating? Blaine is so busy with school, we hardly ever hear from him."

Crossing her legs, Santana placed a hand on Blaine's thigh, "Well, it hasn't been two long. Maybe two, three months?" She looked to Blaine, who only shrugged. "My friend transferred to Dalton, and I met Blaine when I was helping Kurt move in; that was just before Christmas, I believe."

"We never really established our relationship," Blaine added, taking a sip of his coffee, "Once we met, things just started rolling. I do know that there was a definite change, around the seventh or eighth time you came to visit Kurt." They smiled fondly at each other, "I was supposed to stay with her over break, but we decided that it would be inappropriate and unacceptable, so Santana convinced Kurt to let me stay with him." He turned to his mother with an apologetic frown, "I'm sorry for not telling you about any of this. You were correct when you said I was busy with school; I guess I was just excited to spend time with Santana."

Blaine's grandfather smiled, "At least we know that you're serious about school, and that we're not wasting our money by sending you to that academy. You're not in any sports, are you Blaine?" He felt Santana shift in her seat and froze. _'Please don't mention the Warblers, please don't mention the Warblers, please don't-'_

"Aren't you in the show choir at school, babe? The Warblers?" Santana didn't notice the boys discomfort, "I'm in the glee club at my school, but we're pretty relaxed. I heard that the Warblers are very refined and well disciplined."

Letting loose the breath he was holding, Blaine relaxed. _'I probably should have told her not to mention that, either. At least she left off on a note that I can use to fix this.'_ He smiled, "Yes, we work hard. I'm even trying to get on the council next year, being one of three seniors in charge of the group." Blaine noticed his grandparents getting uneasy, probably about to say something along the lines of it being a waste of time, "The leadership position will look very good on college applications, and the Warblers are well known for being very serious. You can only join if you keep your grades high."

The conversation continued until Michael, Blaine's father, decided it was time for lunch. The older men walked out into the living room, giving the women space to cook. Santana offered to help with the meal, and Gloria smiled at her, thanking her for the offer. Blaine was pushed out into the living room with his father and grandfather already seated on either side of the couch; Blaine chose to sit in the lone chair across from them. His father cleared his throat and looked at Blaine with a small frown on his face, "Quite the catch there, son." Blaine only smirked in return. _'So, he _does_ know.'_

"Yeah, she's been good to me. And father, I hope you don't mind, but I already told her that she would be able to stay here as long as I'm here; no point in driving back and forth between here and Lima." Michael was about to protest but snapped his mouth shut immediately. Blaine could see the wheels turning in his fathers head. Does he want to be the good, model father and set up a separate room for her? No, his grandparents were already using the only spare room. He could either say no, but Blaine knew that his father was curious. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe sharing a room(or a bed) with a hot girl would do his gay son some good. The women walked into the living room carrying two plates each, one for them and one for their man. Blaine was about to move so Santana could sit in the chair, but she sat right on his lap before he could move. She handed him a plate and smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the food, sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Santana leaned down to whisper in his ear, "How's everything going out here? Is this okay? Too much?" Blaine only shook his head, not wanting to draw too much attention to them; it seemed as though she was trying to not be heard. She smirked as she moved her hips around a little, rubbing against him "Good. You know…I wouldn't mind if you imagined that it were Kurt sitting on your lap…" Blaine could only blush while Santana ground herself harder against his now semi-hard cock, making it look like she was adjusting her skirt. He had to hold back a moan. _'Damn. I didn't even have to think about it; all she had to do was mention Kurt, and I'm turned on.'_ The rest of the afternoon went by in sheer awkwardness on Blaine's part; the group sat in the living room and chatted for hours, Santana never leaving his lap. Eventually, his grandparents had wanted to go upstairs to bed, and after a short, awkward silence, his parents both decided to sleep as well. Finally alone, Santana smiled and jumped off of Blaine's lap, "Okay, horny boy. Time to show me to your room!"

Once his bedroom door was shut, Blaine sighed and turned to his 'date'. "I don't think I can last very long here; think you can come up with an excuse to have to go home tomorrow?" Santana laughed and agreed, digging around his room for something comfy to wear. She had suggested just sleeping naked, but Blaine quickly shot that idea down. He didn't care so much, but it would just make things that much more awkward if someone happened to walk into his room in the morning; he was a cuddle whore when he slept, and didn't need to be seen wrapped around a naked girl. They both changed on opposite sides of the room, then crawled into bed. Before drifting off, Blaine turned over and kissed Santana on the cheek, "Thanks again for all this, Santana." She yawned a reply, snuggling under the covers for warmth. Blaine smiled as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_From: Kurt_

_I figured your parents would be in bed by now, so I wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight, Blaine. (And Santana, I guess). Love you. Hope to see you soon._

He typed back a simple 'I love you too' before shutting off his phone and drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE.

I'm terribly sorry about not writing sooner. This is what happens when I get a job and decide that my time should be dedicated to only that job and sleeping. I've had so much time, but haven't been using it wisely, and I'm sorry. I have the next chapter half written, so it should be up soon. Sorry.

-Meagan


End file.
